Deuxième rencontre
by sandra959
Summary: One Shot Rizzoli and Isles. La première rencontre n'en étant pas vraiment une, je me suis amusée à imaginer la deuxième rencontre entre Jane et Maura à la BDP.


**Deuxième Rencontre**

* * *

><p>Jane venait d'être promue lieutenant de la criminelle à la BDP, au grand désespoir de sa mère. Bien qu'elle préfère ce nouveau poste à celui d'agent des stups où sa fille devait se vêtir en « fille de joie » particulièrement vulgaire. Angela n'était pas enjouée que sa fille fasse un métier à risque. Le pire est que Franckie, le jeune frère de Jane suivait les traces de sa sœur en intégrant lui aussi l'école de police.<p>

Pour son premier jour, Jane essayait désespérément d'éviter les appels de sa mère en les ignorants.

Elle entra dans le commissariat pour rencontrer le commissaire Cavanaught :

- Ah ! Lieutenant Rizzoli_, interpella un homme qui était en pleine conversation avec un homme bien portant aux cheveux grisonnant._

- Oui ? Commissaire Cavanaught ? _interrogea la nouvelle recrue._

Celui-ci acquiesça et les invita elle et l'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel dans son bureau. Ils entrèrent et le commissaire présenta deux chaises à ses invités.

- Bien, _commença Cavagnaught lorsqu'ils furent tous installés_. Donc, le lieutenant Rizzoli est notre nouvelle recrue, _expliqua-t-il à l'homme en face de lui._ Elle nous vient des stups, elle a de très bonnes références. Et comme Phil vient de prendre sa retraite anticipée. Le lieutenant Rizzoli sera votre nouvelle coéquipière, _continua-t-il à l'adresse de l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant. _Rizzoli, je vous présente le lieutenant Korsak, un de nos pionniers à la criminelle, _sourit le commissaire_. D'ailleurs s'il continue comme ça il va bientôt prendre ma place, _blagua Cavanaught._

- Arrêtez Sean, vous allez l'effrayer, _rigola Korsak._ Vous pouvez m'appeler Vince, _se présenta-t-il en tendant une main à sa nouvelle coéquipière._

- Jane, _répondit la jeune femme en serrant la main qui lui était présentée._

- Donc voilà les présentations faites, _s'exclama Cavanaught en frappant dans ses mains._ Vince, vous n'oublierez pas de briffer Rizzoli sur l'affaire en cours. Et je crois que le docteur Isles voudrait vous voir par rapport aux corps qu'on vient de ramener, _finit-il en leur ouvrant la porte._

Jane et Korsak, sortirent du bureau du commissaire. Et la jeune femme suivit son coéquipier qui entrait dans les bureaux des lieutenants de la criminelle.

- Voilà votre bureau, _dit Vince en lui indiquant un bureau simple sur lequel trônait un ordinateur dépassé. _Avec Phil nous ne nous servions jamais de ça, _expliqua-t-il en montrant l'ordinateur vieux de 10 ans. _Mais si vous en voulez un plus récent, je vais en chercher un dans un autre service, ils en ont en trop, _proposa-t-il en voyant le regard de la jeune recrue._

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je veux bien car je ne sais pas me servir d'un ordinateur comme celui-là, _expliqua la policière._

- D'accord, donc je vais voir ça avec mes collègues, _dit-il._ En attendant, allez à la morgue, le docteur Isles vous expliquera les détails d'autopsies et de l'affaire, d'un point de vue scientifique, _ajouta-t-il avant de tourner les talons._

- Attendez ! _s'exclama Jane, Vince se retourna étonner. _Où est-ce que je trouve ce médecin ? _demanda-t-elle incertaine._

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, _s'excusa-t-il. _La morgue est à l'étage moins un, _expliqua-t-il._ Si vous ne trouvez pas le docteur Isles, demandez à son assistante le docteur Chang.

Jane remercia son partenaire avant de s'avancer vers l'ascenseur. La jeune policière entra dans la cage et appuya sur le bouton « -1 ». Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, elle vit devant elle un grand couloir blanc où elle n'entendait pas âme qui vive. Elle s'avança doucement dans le couloir, quand soudainement un jeune homme d'origine afro-américain sorti en trombe d'une des portes qui se trouvait à droite de la policière. Le jeune homme se tenait l'estomac et Jane remarqua son teint pâle et maladif lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle.

- Lieutenant Frost, _s'exclama une voix féminine._ Les toilettes sont derrière la première porte à votre gauche, _expliqua la voix._

Rizzoli lâcha son regard de la porte derrière laquelle le jeune lieutenant venait de disparaitre pour le poser sur la jeune femme qui était intervenue. Une jeune blonde habillée, élégamment du tailleur de grand couturier aux chaussures de marques très féminine, elle portait une blouse au-dessus de ses vêtements. Le genre de femme qui n'irait pas se salir les mains dans un cadavre, pensa la policière. Jane s'avança tout de même vers elle.

- Excusez-moi, _s'annonça la policière. _Je cherche le docteur Isles, vous savez où je peux le trouver ? _demanda-t-elle._

- Je suis le docteur Maura Isles, _se présenta la jeune femme à la grande stupéfaction de la policière. _Nous ne nous sommes pas déjà rencontrée ? _demanda la scientifique intriguée en détaillant la jeune policière._

- Euh, non, je ne crois pas, _répondit la policière en se rendant compte horrifiée que si, elles s'étaient déjà rencontrée à la cafétéria il y a un peu plus de deux mois alors qu'elle était encore accoutrée de son déguisement de prostitué. _Je m'en souviendrais, _sourie la policière qui se maudissait d'avoir oublié de prendre de la monnaie ce jour-là._ Je suis le lieutenant Jane Rizzoli, _se présenta-t-elle. _C'est mon premier jour à la criminelle et mon partenaire m'a demandé de venir vous voir pour l'autopsie,_ expliqua-t-elle._

- Ah oui, vous êtes la nouvelle partenaire du lieutenant Korsak, _devina-t-elle. _Donc entrez, le corps est là.

Jane suivit le docteur Isles dans la morgue, c'était la première fois que la jeune femme entrait dans ce genre d'endroit, elle se sentait mal à l'aise et espérait ne pas avoir la même réaction que l'homme qui était là avant elle. La légiste s'avança vers le corps et le découvrit respectueusement.

- Jeune femme entre vingt et trente ans retrouvée morte ce matin à 5h30 par des touristes qui se baladait dans le pars Boston Common. La mort n'est pas naturelle, il y a des liaisons et l'écrasement au niveau de la trachée nous montre qu'elle a été étranglée.

- Qui est-elle ? _demanda-t-elle._

- J'ai fait une recherche d'empreinte et j'ai retrouvé son identité. Karine Marchal, 28 ans, mariée Lucy Marchal depuis 2004 dans l'état du Massachussetts.

- Un crime homophobe ? _demanda la policière._

- Ce n'est pas mon travail de faire des hypothèses, _argumenta la légiste. _Mais d'un point de vue scientifique je dirais que ce genre de crime n'en est pas un, _expliqua Maura. _Le crime homosexuel implicite une qu'une seule catégorie de personne en serait visée. Or la sexualité de l'Homme est ni homosexuel, ni hétérosexuel. Nous somme tous née avec une bisexualité, c'est la société et les religions qui ont créés les mœurs et qui catégorise l'hétérosexuel comme étant la sexualité dîtes normale et l'homosexualité comme déviant. Le crime homosexuel impliquerait donc une stigmatisation des mentalités par d'autre facteur, le classement des sexualités est la cause même du « crime homosexuel » ce qui affranchirait toutes personnes qui commette un crime de ce genre, _débita la légiste sous le regard ahuris de la policière._ Donc selon moi ce n'est pas un « crime homosexuel », sinon nous serons tous assassinés dans les rues pour cette cause. Moi-même mes amants n'étaient pas tous du sexe opposés, _souligna-t-elle anecdotiquement devant le regard surpris de Jane. _Mais les « crimes homosexuels » serait commis par d'autre fait que la sexualité de l'individu, comme une psychose de l'assassin qui y verrais un acte du diable corroboré par l'Eglise, ou par la peur de la différence, …

- D'accord, d'accord, je suis d'accord avec vous, _s'exclama la policière. _Votre travail consiste aux autopsies et non à la résolution d'un crime ou aux hypothèses, _accorda Jane._

* * *

><p><strong>C'est mon premier OS, je me suis amusée à l'écrire cette nuit avant de continué mon autre fic sur RI. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ^^. Bisous bonne après midi, soirée, matinée x)<strong>


End file.
